The Merger (and Acquisition) of Love
by Taylor Gerrard
Summary: She need to prove herself to other partners by closing the firm's merger deal. The only that stands in between is Draco Malfroy. Expect the merger's negotiation to be more interesting than the normal corporate, due diligence issues.
1. Ab Initio

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot. Surely, if I own HP and it's universe, I wouldn't be here writing this silly old thing would I?**

 **AN: Hi guys, to be honest, I'm still toying with the idea for this story. Let me know what you think, yes?**

 **Don't forget to read and review :)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Ab Initio_ **:** From the beginning

* * *

 _Merger: A combination of two companies/firm to form a new company/firm._

 _Acquisition: The purchase of one company/firm by another in which no new company/firm is formed._

"Honestly, the little bugger better appreciate this. I spent two nights fixing the proposal for him, I even have to forgo my long-awaited date night with Henry" Alicia mumbled.

Hermione just smiled at her, "Well I told you I can do this by myself. It's not that I have anyone waiting for me to come home to.

"Nonsense! As if I will let you get all the credit for this," Alicia lightly bumped Hermione's arm while smiling at her workaholic friend. Of course she know Hermione is up for it, her position in the position speaks for itself. Hermione Granger is by far the most hardworking, brilliant colleague she has ever had, it's no wonder she was made into junior partner in the firm after only 8 years.

Hermione chuckled, "Ah, you know me so well Alicia." She glanced at her laughing friend. Alicia is more than that, she's like her older sister that she never have. Alicia is 10 years older than her, but her baby-faced makes her look about Hermione's age. Especially with all the makeup she plastered all over her face and her petite figure, it's no wonder people always thought Alicia is younger than her. Not that she bothered, of course.

"Well, hurry on then. We have another half an hour to go and this heels are killing me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, ' _Such a drama queen, that's Alicia_.'

"Ugh I don't understand why we have to walk all the way to his office. We should've taken a cab instead," Alicia starts complaining.

"Oh, come on Alicia. You've been to his office few times now. You know why." Hermione prefer to walk to her client's building because it's faster. Her client's office is just 15 minutes from the tube station and a cab would've taken longer than that.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with then." Alicia straighten her back and started to walk faster.

' _And she's supposed to be the older one_ ,' not that Hermione's complaining. It's rather refreshing to be around that sort of carefree attitude, maybe a little bit childish but still, it's better than all the tension she felt in the office.

She sighed, ever since she's got her promotion as a junior partner, things hasn't been easy for her. She knew a couple of her colleague didn't think she was qualified enough, seeing that she just started working as an associate there for only 8 years. Forgetting the fact that she has been consistently out-performed them, they only think she's got the promotion because she's the boss's favorite.

Her boss, Richard Allen, the senior partner in Amartya & Allen, was the main reason she stayed in the firm. That, and because she has grown fond of the firm. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she left the Wizarding World to continue her studies in the muggle world, as per her parents' wishes.

It was supposed to be temporary stay, a 4 year break. She was supposed to come back home after finishing her studies but she didn't. She studied law part-time in London while working with her uncle in the legal firm as a legal assistance. Granted, she didn't have a law degree back then but with her brilliance, that tiny bit can be overlooked.

'The firm even wanted to hired you right after you graduate, that's how good you are,' her uncle once said. ' _12 years later, here I am_ ,' Hermione unconsciously played with her left hand, ' _30 years old, unmarried and workaholic, you must be so proud, Uncle_ ,' she snorted. Her uncle retired last year, finally deciding that 35 years of practicing law is enough.

"Hermione, snapped out of it!"

"Yes, Alicia. I heard you the first time," Hermione groaned.

"Well, you would've walk faster if you have. To think I'm the one wearing heels, what really is the point of wearing that blasted shoe you call heels if you're going to walk so damn slow?" Alicia pointedly looking at my shoes.

"Hey, leave my shoes alone." Hermione rolled her eyes. Apparently, for Alicia, 2 inches heels is no heels at all. "I honestly have no idea how you walk in those 5 inches heels, it looks so excruciating."

"Beauty is pain, my darling. Besides, I got used to it." She shrugged, "Also, these -" she gestured to her heels "- can be a very useful weapon against whatever thing that might crawl out from these scary-looking building."

"Oh stop being dramatic. We've walked through these shortcuts plenty of times before."

"I know that, it's just I always felt like something is off with this place," she said.

Hermione doesn't say anything to that. She know exactly why her friend is feeling that. She looked at the old building in front of her, to any normal person – Muggles, the building appears to be just a broken-down building with a couple shops. She gazed at the pub next to a bookshop. It looks dark and shabby, any people with a right mind won't enter for fear of their safety. The sense of danger that they're feeling is just an inkling sense of magic – it is after all unknown to Muggles, it's logical for them to sense it as danger.

' _The Leaky Cauldron'_ she mused. It's been awhile since she's been to the other side of that wall. It's been almost 3 years since she saw any familiar face from Hogwarts. Not that she's avoiding any of them, it's just between her studies and work, with her friends heavily involved in rebuilding of the Wizarding World, she just didn't have time.

' _Liar_ ,' her subconscious lurking into her mind. She shrugged off her mind as if by that simple action she could forget whatever the real reason she didn't return.

But she never forgot. How can she? After the War, she left her friends, leaving them to rebuild the Wizarding World without her. It's her fault that she drove them all away. Not them all, though, she still writes to Harry and Ginny once every few weeks. 'Ronald,' she muttered.

She pushed her thoughts away as she look at Alicia's impatient face, "Hermione, come on. We're almost there. Let's get this done with, yes?"

"Yes, let's," Taking a deep breathe, Hermione walked past the pub without second glance, like she always do every time she passed through Charing Cross Road.

* * *

"Mother!" Draco scowled again at his reflection. He looked ridiculous, he seriously don't understand why he has to go to his employee's funeral. He has tonnes of work to do especially now that one of his long-term trustworthy employee, as Father said – he rolled his eyes to this. Dixon Stratley was one of father's closest _friend_ , if you can call him that. Never mind the fact that he is a squib, Father has trusted the guy ever since Dixon has managed to saved Malfoy's fortune from that horrendous deal Father made right after the War.

After the deal went down, Father was rather convinced that he could not trust any competent legal counsel in the Wizarding World – he was sure that they all were trying to stab him in the back and to drag him down, together with everything he have. Afterwards, Father appointed Dixon up and made him the Senior Legal Advisor in Malfroy Enterprise, replacing the foul, hot-tempered Tristan Penny, who has been in that position for the last few decade. ' _Which was quite wise. Never liked that bloke anyway_ ,' Draco chuckled.

"Mother!" Draco stared at his reflection, watching as his hand fix his stray hair. His hair is getting longer now, he realised. He make a mental note to get it done after the funeral. Or maybe tomorrow. He has to go to the office after the funeral. Speaking of which, where is his blasted mother?

"Mother! We need to go now otherwise I'll be late for meeting later,'" he was scowling again when he saw his Mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Wipe that scowl from your face, young man. Otherwise people are going to think you were forced to go to the funeral," Narcissa said as she straighten her son's suit.

"But I am being forced, Mother," he retorted.

"Hush, now. You know how your Father would've want this," his mother paused momentarily, "Besides, I will be there with you. We just need to be there for a short while and then you can go back to work," Narcissa looked at the mirror and sighed.

"Sometimes I just wish that you wouldn't work so hard. You look exhausted, son," she was right, of course. Her son looked exhausted. She knew he has been picking up Lucius's work ever since her husband passed away a few years ago. It broke her heart to see Draco worked so hard, never stopping even for her.

Slowly she locked her arms with Draco's, "I've missed you son." She let out a deep breath and open her eyes again, gazing into her son's grey ones. Indeed, she was seeing less and less of Draco these days because of his schedule.

Draco turned and hugged his mother, "I missed you too Mother." He stared at their reflection and he found himself saying, "Tell you what, after I find Dixon's replacement, let's go for a holiday. Just the two of us, anywhere you want Mother," Merlin knows how much he needed a break right now. Mother, like always, was right. He does look exhausted. Surely it won't to leave the office for a week or two.

Narcissa smile at him and she tightened her grip on her son. "Sounds good, son. Now come on, we have a funeral to go to." Draco groaned inwardly, ' _Ah yes the funeral. Can't wait_.'


	2. Ex Ante

**AN: Well here goes the second chapter. Unfortunately, there isn't any Dramione action yet in this because I feel the proper introduction are necessary for both our character. You will see plenty of Dramione in later chapters, I promise ;)**

 **Of course, this is assuming you guys read and review * _insert evil face here_ ***

 **Before we proceed with the story, I just want to thank those you read/follow/favorite the story (albeit the review part, but that's fine)**

 **Well then, that's enough pish-poshing and on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _Ex Ante_ : Before the event

* * *

 _Wall Street is the only place that people ride to in a Rolls Royce to get advice from those who take the subway"_ **-** _Warren Buffet_

* * *

The funeral went as well as it could be. Although Mother ended up staying there for more than an hour. Not that he minded, seeing that he was excused from staying. Mother wanted to stay until the end for Stratley's widow. Draco sighed and message his temple. He put down his quill and leaned into his chair.

Not that I'm complaining _,_ Draco mused. Now the funeral is over, well in his case anyway, the next order of business would be naming Stratley's replacement. This bit is quite difficult, seeing the importance of Stratley to the company. Father respected him, and that fact alone made the man respectable in Draco's eyes. Having the pleasure of working with Stratley countless times only strengthen his opinion about the man.

Draco sighed as he realized finding his replacement would be a tough feat. Looking down at his stacks of documents, he know what he need to do. Of course the replacement need to come from Malfroy Enterprise itself, it's only a logical thing to do. On top of being brilliant, honorable and ruthless when needed, the replacement need to be fiercely loyal to the company. He doesn't want another Tristen Penny episode happening right under his nose.

His thought were interrupted by his assistant, Marla. "Your coffee, boss." She smiled at him, holding a cup of coffee.

"But I didn't ask for any coffee"

"Well, you looked like you need one. So I make you one anyway," she put down the coffee in front of him, "You better finished it, I don't make coffee for just anyone, you know"

Draco snorted at that, "You make one for me every day, Marla"

Marla huffed, "I'll let you know, young man. I never do your coffee. I didn't even do your father's coffee for Merlin sake. That would be Miss Hendra, the tea lady."

"We have a tea lady?" Draco blinked.

"To think you're the big boss around here," she mumbled. "Well, if there is nothing else, Mr Malfroy?" she was halfway to the door when Draco called out.

"There is one thing, Marla. Could you call up Blaise Zabini and ask him to see me in about 10 minutes?"

"Of course," she turned to leave.

"And Marla?"

"Yes, Mr Malfroy?" she looked at Draco.

"Thanks for the coffee" he said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Draco." With that, she left the office. Marla has been working in the company for well over decades now. She was there for as long he can remembered. Father trusted her, and naturally he trust her as well. On top of that, her work has been stellar and there are countless of times he was thankful that she was there, watching his back.

Minutes later, Blaise Zabini sits in front of him, wondering whether Draco has lost his mind.

"Are you telling me you intend to go to every our subsidiary and see whether you can find _the_ perfect replacement for Dixon? _Every damn company?_ "

"That is the plan" Draco leaned back to his chair. "It has to be done to ensure we appoint one of our own."

"I gather that much, but wouldn't it be easier if you just ask each of the company to send up their recommendations?"

Draco's mouth twitches at this, "No. I don't trust them. Most of them have their own agendas. Besides, I have my own reasons to do this Blaise. "

Blaise just shake his head, "But this is crazy talk. It's a waste of time and you being the head of the company have so many work to catch up. Wouldn't it be better if you just send someone?"

"Ah, yes my friend. This is where you come in," Draco smirked.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "You little bugger, you want me to do this, didn't you?"

"I trust you," he said simply. "It's nothing personal, Blaise"

"Yes yes I know, it's work. Well, you're the boss and your every wish is my command," he gracefully stands up and mockingly bowed to Draco.

"Blaise, do tone down the sarcasm. This is, after all, a serious matter," Draco eyed his best friend of ten years. While he trust the guy with his life, he sometimes can be very childish, which is evident with his childish behaviour now.

Blaise crossed his arms, "Whatever gives you the impression I was not being serious?" He raised his eyebrows and added, " _You highness_?"

Draco smirked at this, "Well, I have reviewed most of the companies we have here and I came up with this company list of which I think have the most reliable legal department." He push a few stacks of papers towards Blaise, who finally dropped his attitude and take the list. Glancing though the list, he continued, "At least you won't have to go to _every goddamn company_ that we have, as you have eloquently said earlier."

"Humph, I could work with this," Blaise said, as he went through the list.

"Good. Look at the bright side, you'll be doing a lot of travelling this month and we both know how much you love travelling,"

"Of course," Blaise smirked, "Especially when it's all paid for."

"Says who?" Draco snidely remarked.

His eyes slightly widened, "Draco, you…"

"Merlin, I'm joking Blaise," Draco laughed, "You should've seen your face! Of course the company will pay for everything."

Blaise let out a sigh, "Honestly, and you called _me_ childish," Not that he could not afford it or anything, but he would really rather have the company pay for all the troubles he was about to go through to find this perfect replacement. Damn Malfroy.

"Alright you jerk, stop laughing and tell me how you want me to do this"

Blaise understood why it mattered this much to Draco. He worked with Dixon a few times before. The man was brilliant, despite his background, although it didn't really matter for Blaise. He heard from Draco what Dixon did for Lucius and it only make him more admirable. Especially for someone of his background. A man with principle and morale. Truly, it will be near impossible to replace him.

"So basically you want me to shortlist the three best legal department out of this list you gave me?" Blaise said, correctly summarizing whatever it is Draco explained earlier.

"Yes. Afterwards, I'll go down and review each of the department that you shortlisted."

"What made you so sure that I'll choose the right ones?" Blaise query his friend. He know Draco trusted him, and his decision to include him in this replacement debacle only proves it.

"I trust your judgement" Draco shrugged, "Also, you have never disappoint me," Blaise smiled at this. His friend can be so mushy sometimes.

"Yet, anyway," Draco added.

Or not. Blaise rolled his eyes, "Arsehole."

Draco chuckled, "Well, don't you have work? Run along now, Blaise."

"Arsehole," Blaise repeated again before getting up from the chair. "I'll let you know the progress, boss."

"Yes, please do. Thanks Blaise."

"Don't mention it, mate."

Once he heard the door clicked shut, Draco looked up from the paperwork he was skimming through. What a mess, he thought. He has no doubt Blaise will do his job wonderfully. He trust him wholeheartedly. He asked Blaise to come up with the shortlisted companies in one month time. It's a short time, he knows it but he need to fill in the position soon. Of course, the legal department is not short of brilliant people, on the contrary, there seemed to be too many smart people in it. Stratley was able to control them during his time in the company, but Draco is not so sure he could do the same. Especially with people like Nicholas Penny, who was second in command in the department. Nicholas is Tristan Penny's nephew and almost everyone in the company knows he's eyeing the top position in the department. He would've gotten it too, if the blasted guy Tristan stick around in the company longer. Now that Stratley is gone, well, it seemed Nicholas is trying to flatter his way into the position.

Not that Draco will let him anyway but there's no need for him to know that, he chucked to himself.

* * *

Hermione was reviewing the latest case in front of her. This is an interesting one, she mused. It was basically a case of breach of promise. Well a breach of marriage promise, to be exact. Of course, in the UK, promises or engagements to marry are not enforceable at law, unlike certain countries. However, having said that, she notes that damages for distress caused are claimable, if the person claiming suffers sufficiently serious consequences from the breach. She only need to take glimpse to see that …

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see her senior partner, Richard at the door.

"Richard, come in." She quickly gathered her documents and files which was on top of the chair in front of her desk. "You have to excuse my tardiness, Richard. I haven't really got the chance to organize my room."

Richard stepped inside her little office, "Oh nonsense, Hermione. You are the most organized person I known in the firm," He looked around the room, "Maybe even more so than me, I would say," he snickered.

"Oh Richard, stop teasing me," Hermione laughed. "Please, take a sit."

After Richard composed himself, she proceed and ask, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, Hermione, you're always the direct one," he chuckled.

She smiled, "Why, surely there must be something important that you have to come to my office. I doubt you're here for a chat, during working hours no less."

Richard laughed, "I resent that, my dear." He straightened his glasses and look at Hermione. "I'm simply here to congratulate you on the acquisition of . It will bring the firm a lot of profit, all thanks to you."

She beamed, "It wasn't all me. You have to thank Alice as well. If it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be able to have CK as client."

Richard just smiled at this. He knows Hermione very well and this gesture doesn't really surprise him. Always give credit where it is due, she once said. He don't see this attitude in any of his junior partners, which makes him even more sure of his decision to fast tracked Hermione into partnership, at the same time, wishing some of her good attitude would rub off her colleagues.

"Of course, Miss Granger," he simply said.

"Also, we're lucky CK's former law firm is being investigated for criminal breach." Hermione jokingly added.

Richard nodded, "Yes, there's also that. Congratulations again, Hermione." He stands out, "I'll see myself out. I'll see you tomorrow in the partners' meeting, yes?"

"Yes, of course. See you, Richard." She smiled at him. Once her boss is gone, her eyes automatically search for the work she was previously so engrossed in. Ah yes, the breach of marriage promise. For once, an interesting case. The firm is acting for the defendant, which in her view, no doubt, will emerge as the one with the upper hand. The bases for the claims is ridiculous, she thought. One would've thought, especially in times like these, that …

"Hermione?" Someone is knocking her door. Again.

She internally groaned. What is it with people interrupting her today? The only day, in few months that she received an _interesting_ file?

"Come in," This better be good.

Her door opened to reveal a beaming Alicia. "Hey darling! Are you ready?"

"Yes, Alicia. What do you want now?"

Alicia raised her left eyebrow, "Oh, don't tell me you forget? We have lunch reservation at _De La Thames_ today."

Hermione frowned and she glanced at her watch, "I didn't realized it's already lunchtime."

"Of course you didn't. You're Hermione Granger." Alicia snorted. "Now come on, Pierre is waiting for us downstairs." Pierre is one of Alicia's associates and Alicia, being her tried to set him up with Hermione once. It didn't go so well but at least now she and Pierre is on friendly basis. So it's all fine. For now. God knows what goes on in that pretty little head of Alicia's.

Hermione groaned again. "Fine. But I'm bringing a case file with me." She moved to gather her things when Alicia stopped her. "No you're not. Hermione, we'll be back before one. Come on, you need a break." Alicia was positively pulling her out the door now.

Hermione stared longingly at her documents, making mental notes that she'll come back to finish reading the file. "Ok hands off, Alicia. I'm fine walking on my own."

"Good. Now tell me how's your day so far?"

Alicia was so bubbly that it was contagious. Hermione smile, "Working on an interesting case. Would've tell you more about it, if you didn't dragged me to lunch," Alicia looked amused. "Also, Richard dropped by to congratulate on us snatching CK," she added.

Alicia grinned, "Yes, he dropped by my office as well," She pressed the elevator down. "Anything else?"

Hermione looked at her friend, "No that's it. Its only noon though. Ask me again after work," she playfully nudged Alicia's arm. "How was your day so far Alicia? You look too cheery for a Wednesday," she teased her friend.

"Well, it doesn't matter what day it is, because I'm so happy today."

Hermione laughed, her friend is always the drama queen. "Why is that Alicia? You finally managed to convince Henry to buy that apartment you've been obsessing over?"

Alicia shakes her head. They were walking inside the full-packed elevator when Alicia answered, "No silly. I'm pregnant!"

Hermione gasped, "Alicia! Congratulations! My god, when did you know?" She hugged her friend. She truly is happy for Alicia. She knows Alicia and Henry have been trying for years to get a baby and now she's finally getting one.

"Yesterday. I realized I haven't bleed for awhile" Hermione snickered, for she was pretty sure someone in the elevator muttered 'too much information' but it didn't stop Alicia from continue talking, "… and so we went to the doctor yesterday just to be sure."

"That is great, Alicia. I'm so happy for you," she gave her friend another hug.

"Thank you, Hermione." The elevator opens and she said, "Now let's go get Pierre and go eat. I'm starving." Hermione just shakes her head slowly when she heard the same person from earlier muttering, 'Well, thank God that's over' and she laughed again.

* * *

 **So any thoughts?**


	3. Ad Idem

**Before we start, I just want to say a huge thanks for those who actually took the time to read this story, and thanks for those who decided to stick along with the ride. Virtual cookies for you guys!**

 **Of course, a big SHOUTOUT to _Goose_ , who took the time to review. Love you! **

**Without further ado, enjoy!** G

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _Ad Idem_ : In agreement

* * *

 _One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect - Gossip Girl_

* * *

" _What the hell_ Hermione?!"

Hermione groaned. She could feel her migraine coming. She knew Alicia would not agree with her, no matter what explanation she come up with. She was not being too dramatic, she knows that. She would have reacted the same way as Alicia did, if her close friend came up to her and told her she basically has jeopardize her position here in the firm. Merlin, why didn't she think this through.

"You might as well just give Richard your resignation letter," Alicia finally stop pacing around the room and sit down in front of Hermione's desk, "Because there is no way _in hell_ you can get this done!" she exclaimed, while shoving few stacks of paper on Hermione's desk.

Hermione snorted, "Well, how lovely it is that you have so much confidence in me," she said sarcastically, leaning back into her chair. Alicia pulled a chair to sit and a few minutes passed before she speaks again.

"Seriously, Hermione." She was shaking her head now. "What the hell were you thinking?" Alicia exclaimed again.

"Clearly I wasn't thinking," the other girl snorted. It's 9 o'clock in the morning, still too early for Alicia to be screaming at her ears about the impending doom that she has put herself in.

Hermione straightened her back and mumbled, "I'm getting a coffee," while secretly hoping her colleague won't follow her to the pantry to continue giving her a hard time.

Grabbing her friend's arm, Alicia declared, "Oh no, missy, you're not going anywhere before you explain to me what happened yesterday to make you lose your mind like this."

Hermione let out a groan of frustration. "Fine!" she dramatically cried out while sitting back on her chair. "Yesterday, directly after the partners' meeting, Paul bloody cornered me and well, let's just say he made known of his _feelings_ towards me very clearly."

"Not something good, I presumed?"

Hermione looked at her friend in disbelieved, "Now since when that idiot has ever said anything nice about me?"

"Fair point. Go on," Alicia nodded her head.

Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing, "He said people will never see me as one of them, as one of the junior partners. Said I didn't earned my place like the rest of them do."

Alicia snorted. "Yeah right, if by that they meant kissing other people's arses then yes, you definitely didn't earned it"

Hermione can't help but laughed at this. "Play nice, Alicia." She cleared her throat before continue her story, "You know I don't really care what those empty headed said about me" Alicia nodded furiously at this, "As long I did my job well, and Richard is happy with it, I'm content."

"But?" Alicia correctly interrupted. "But after that, he said something about Richard," Hermione hesitated at this, glancing at her door just to make sure it's closed. "Said I slept with Richard to get the promotion," she said quietly.

Alicia gasped, "Those bastards!"

Hermione give her a weak smile. "Yes well. I could care less about what they say about me but one thing I cannot stand is people dragging Richard's name in it," she rubbed her left temple, "I owe Richard my success. If it were not for him, well I won't even be here. He believed in me, and I hate to see people dragging his name down just to spite me."

Alicia reached out for her hand and she let her hold her hand. It's true, she is quite close with Richard, but not because they're having affair. Far from it. She adores Richard's wife, Sandra. Such a lovely women, and they have three beautiful children, all of whom Hermione has meet over the years working in the firm. The firm's former senior partner, Martin is Hermione's uncle. After he retired, all three of them often spend some time catching up at Martin's place. It's quite hard to avoid Richard, as he is also Martin's close friend. Not that she feels like there is a need for her to avoid him. She works in his firm, for God's sake. He is nice man, and she'd hate if his name was dragged into the mud because of her. Or worse, if Sandra finds out about this accusation, she shuddered just thinking about it.

"So when does the deal comes into picture?" Alicia asked her.

"Well," she fidgeted, "I might have been the one who sort of brought it up"

"You what?" Alicia's gentle hand suddenly turned nothing but. Her nails dug into her flesh and she could see her knuckles slowly whitened.

"Sort of being the operative word. Calm your pretty head down, Alicia." She pushed her arm away from Alicia's grasp before those marks become permanent. The fact that she bruise easily doesn't really help.

"What I meant was, I _sort of_ asked them what I have to do to make them see that I'm actually worthy of the position, seeing that they were quite adamant to spread around those hideous rumours about me and Richard all over the office."

"I see," Alicia was frowning now. "Then I understand why you have to do it, I supposed."

"Obviously I have my reasons, Alicia. I don't have a death wish. Or so to speak."

Alicia shrugged and just waved it off, "One can never be so sure, since you were the one who always loves talking about taking on more challenging tasks," Hermione gently slapped her hand, "Hey!"

"Seriously, though Hermione. You have quite daunting task lay before you now." Alicia was standing now, slowing repacking her files on Hermione's desk, "Just look at it as another hard challenge. Just the way you like it."

Hermione just smiled in response.

"Well, you better go get your coffee. Time to get cracking!" she said, before waving her goodbye and close the door. Rolling her eyes, Hermione decided her coffee can wait. She glanced at her watch, 9.30 now. She has a lot of work to do, yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything as her memories of last night came rushing back.

* * *

Hermione can feel her stomach growling and she decided that it's time to get dinner. She checked her watch, it's already 9.30 o'clock. The partners' meeting have ended about an hour ago yet she is still in the room, finalizing her work before she calls it a day. She stretched her back, accidentally let out a soft yawn.

"Still here, Hermione?"

Hermione startled at the voice, clearly she was not expecting other people on this floor. Most people usually already went back by then. That was why she decided to stay here in the meeting room, taking advantage of the cosy couch at the corner of the room. Her shoes were on the floor, she gotten them off when she decided to stay in the room. Might as well get comfortable, she thought. Fast forward to this moment now, she feels that might be a wrong move as she _is_ still in the office and for her boss to catch her in the room with her in this condition is not really flattering. She made a mental note to ask Alicia tomorrow whether she can get one of those comfy couch in her room.

"Ahh, Richard," Hermione awkwardly stands up, it feels weird not to wear her shoes in front of her boss. 'Well, that's a bit random,' she mused. "I was just finishing up a few things from the meeting earlier"

Richard just shakes his head, "My dear, I shouldn't be complaining, but you work so hard sometimes. Now, tell me, Hermione. Have you had your dinner?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

She was just about to answer when her stomach growled in response. She widened her eyes, hoping he didn't hear that, while trying to maintain what's left of her dignity in front of her boss.

He chuckled. "Well then, you just have to join me for dinner. I'm heading out in a few minutes."

Right, not going to happen. "Thanks for the invite, Richard, but I'm afraid I've already have plans for tonight," To be honest, her plan involves chinese takeout and a long hot bath. But he doesn't have to know that.

He was about to say something when someone came through the door. "Richard, you ready?"

"Ah yes, Paul. Not yet. I was going to get my things when I saw Miss Hermione here," he pointed at Hermione and Paul turned to Hermione as if he just realised she was there.

"Hermione," he acknowledged.

"Paul," she nodded back.

Paul turned back at Richard, "Our reservation is in 30 minutes, Richard. Shall we?"

"Oh dear, yes. Just let me take my things and I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Before he walked out from the room, he turned to Hermione and asked again, "You sure you're not joining Hermione? We might as well celebrate your new client?"

Hermione smiled at her boss, "It's alright, Richard. You go ahead."

Richard nodded, before he left the room, leaving Hermione and Paul in the room. Hermione glanced at Paul. He is the junior partner in the firm's Intellectual Property practice group. Great lawyer, but he's a nasty human being. She would know, as they have been competing each other since the day she set foot in the firm as an associate. She noticed he changed his shirt, he was wearing white earlier in the meeting but now he's wearing a burgundy colour shirt with a plain grey jacket. Quite a fashionable colour for a guy his age, she mused.

He must've felt her gaze on him, "Anything amusing?"

"Nothing," she chuckled lightly while packing her things. He didn't say anything in response, and she didn't make anything out of it. When she finally finished packing, she can feel his gaze on her.

"Why are you still here Paul?" she asked while putting her ridiculously high heels back on.

"I'm just remembering my conversation with Tom the other day," he shortly replied. Tom is the other junior partner from the Financial Services practice group.

"Oh?" Hermione stands up to her full height. Thanks for the heels, she is about Paul's height and from this angle, he doesn't look that much intimidating. Not really in the mood to stick around and converse with Paul, she opened her mouth to say goodbye when he continued talking.

"Yes, and it pretty much concerning about you" he said.

Well, that certainly got her attention. He's trying to bait her and its working. She is definitely interested now. She crossed her arms across her chest and wait for further explanation. He just looked at her. "Well?" she asked, she hates waiting in anticipation.

"I never really congratulate you on your promotion, did I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. What is he playing at? "Well, not really, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?" Silently challenging him to get on with whatever he wants to say. Preferably, as soon as possible, as she's pretty much looking forward to her hot bath now, more than ever.

At this, the corners of his mouth slowly turned up and he smugly said, " _Au contraire,_ my dear," he mockingly stressed on _dear_ , "Everything that you have worked for, all the…" he paused, "…sacrifices you have made here in the firm, had finally paid off"

Hermione takes a deep breathe, and she slowly walked towards Paul, holding his gaze the entire time. "What the _hell_ does that mean, Baye?" she hissed out his last name, as she often done when she's pissed at him. Which is always.

Smirking, he leaned forward to Hermione as close as he can and whispered, "I mean, all the long nights in the office with Richard," he drawled, "doing nothing but screwing around, they finally paid off, didn't it, my _dear_?" he snickered.

Hermione scoffed, "Are you kidding me Paul? Get over yourself." She huffed, as she went back to her couch to gather her things. Why the hell did she stayed here in the first place? Such a waste of time.

Paul leaned on the meeting as he watch her, "That's the only reason why you get promoted this fast."

"What an idiot," she muttered, not bothering to give him the satisfaction.

"So it's true, then."

Hermione turned around so fast that her head spin, "Seriously Paul?" She's breathing hard, out of anger now. How stupid can this guy be? The fact he's a lawyer is beyond her.

He just shrugged, "You're not denying it. So it must be true."

"Honestly do I have to spell it out to you? Of course it's not true!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody hell," she gritted her teeth, pissed as hell now.

"Of course your ego won't accept that I'm better than you," she's holding all of her things now, yet she is still here, talking to this buffoon. This is seriously unacceptable.

Paul just raised his eyebrow. "Keep telling yourself that, honey."

"You're insane," she looked at him. He smiled. She wanted to punch that face, Paul is bloody annoying.

"I'm leaving now." She said. Before she decided to punch him for real. "I'd say it's been nice talking to you," she paused, "but I'd be lying."

"Charming," he replied.

She was mumbling the entire walk back to her office. What an arsehole. From the outside, Paul look like a complete gentlemen. Looks like a nice guy. He's great in what he do, there's no doubt about it. That's why he was made partner. Just like Hermione, he's a complete workaholic. He's about the same age as Alicia, but he's not married. He was too committed to his job to get commitment. According to Alicia, he used to be Richard's gold child, the youngest in the firm to be the junior partner, but of course, after that Hermione came along. For that, she could understand why he's always in the competitive mood whenever she's around but what she doesn't get is why he never want to give credit where credit is due.

"Damn it!" she shrieked, once she's in her room. She doesn't know why she's letting Paul's words affect her so much. She's not really worried about herself. She know what she's worth and she don't need approval from anyone.

"Who gotten your knickers in a twist?"

Startled, she look at her door. Apparently in her moment of rage, she forgot to close her door and surprise, surprise, it's Tom who overheard her.

She groaned, "Can't I just have a moment of peace? First Paul and now, you," Raising his eyebrows, Tom let himself in. He was packed, all ready to go home. So why is he here now?

"Why are you here, Tom?" she weakly said, "I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"Well, I was walking by your corridor and I heard your scream. I thought something happened and I just wanted to check up on you," he said. She looked up at Tom. Tom is Paul's senior by a few years but physically you would think the difference is at least about a decade. Tom looks much older than Paul and somehow, that makes him seem more genuine and honest.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm alright, thanks Tom"

He just smile at her. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Hermione." He was just about to close the door when she heard a voice.

"Tom, there you are. I've been looking for you. We need to go downstairs in 5 minutes," Oh God. All she wanted is take out and hot shower. Is that really too much to ask?

"Ah, Paul. I was just talking to Hermione," she could hear Tom replied to Paul. Please, just walk way, please. She closed her eyes and hoped for a small miracle.

She heard, rather than saw her door opened slightly. She let out a deep breath and decided she's just going to ignore him. Her handbag on her right hand and her jacket on the left, she's ready to go home. She walked to her door, and slightly pushed Paul outside, "Excuse me," she muttered, "Need to lock my door, don't want to risk any creep going through my things."

She heard a chuckle. Then she heard he said, "Just because you like to get down and dirty, doesn't mean I am."

Darn it, moments like this makes her regret having a top floor office. She can't even escape using the stairs. Maybe she could apparate. Too risky, mentally she shakes her head. All three of them were walking towards the elevator.

"You know you can't pull off the same stunt to get your name on the door." Still walking. "You're way out of your depth here, _dear,_ " she could hear Tom snickered. Well.

"Why are you still talking Paul?" she scoffed.

Few moments of silence. Then they got into the elevator. Only three of them in the elevator. That's how she knows the silence won't last. "We have a proposition."

She was right.

* * *

She didn't know how, but Richard someone persuaded her to have dinner with him and a few other partners, including Paul and Tom. The look at Paul's face, when Richard practically pulled her into the back seat of his car, she groaned, is unbearable. Of course, Richard and herself are close and comfortable enough to do that but it was clear from Paul's reaction, he was thinking an entirely different scenario.

Dinner was pleasant, up to the point where she went out for air. Paul followed her, using smoking as an excuse to speak to her.

"About that proposition," he started.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He kept quiet for awhile. "We'll give you a chance to prove that you've earned the promotion," she sneaked a glance at him. His top two button were opened, "If you get that done, then we'll accept you as one of us." He paused to put a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and pinched his eye slightly.

She wanted to yell, hell no and punch the heck out of him, but thought better of it. "What if I didn't get it done?"

He looked at her as he lighted the cigarette, "Then you resigned," he simply said.

She bit the inside of the mouth as she think about the offer. It's too one-sided for her taste. "If I do this, no more spreading nasty rumours about me," she narrowed her eyes at him, "No more saying things like I don't deserve the position."

"Yes"

"That's not enough for me."

He wasn't expecting that. "Then, I'll give you my office." She turned to face him. "We'll switch office?" she asked. He nodded, "If you managed to pull it off."

She knew it was a bad idea, but she felt like she need to do something about the situation. She cannot put Richard in an awkward position between her and the firm, if it came to worst case scenario. At the same time, she felt like she's risking everything she's been working for, ever since she left the Wizarding World.

"I need you to do one more thing for me if I get it done"

"What is it?" he's curious now.

"I want one of your client"

It was quiet for few minutes before he asked her, "Who?"

"Niantic Pharmaceutical"

"No way," he said in a heartbeat.

"That is the deal breaker. Take it or leave it," she started to walk inside the restaurant when she heard him call out her name. Smiling, she turned around.

"Now tell me what do I have to do?"

* * *

Hermione sighed. She was pretty confident she can pull this off. Alicia was right, this is exactly what she needed. A challenge. The deal with Paul is pretty straight forward. It was over a merger of the firm and another Italian firm. Apparently, the negotiation have been dragging up to one year, which in her opinion is a really long time. Anyway the deal was, if she could close the merger deal within a year, well then she'll won't have to worry about those goons anymore. And she gets a nicer office. And a high-profiled client.

Sound simple enough. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
